transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Seas Redux
Sky over the Rust Seas Region - Cybertron Red particles from the rust desert below waft up to cause trouble for intakes. It's not easy to fly here, with high winds buffeting any unskilled flier should they descend too much. Tyger Pax's noble pillars can be seen, along with its grand statues, and Nova Cronum's Thunderhead Pass yawns indefinitely, threatening with teeth-like spires. Contents: Grumman X-29 Seekerbane. The Blue Meteor. Ace. These are all nicknames that Dogfight is somewhat annoyed he does not hear whenever he strikes down unlucky Seeker patrols, instead usually just panicked screams of 'ITS HIM!' as they attempt to run. . The Grumman X-29 barrel-rolls through the sky, as if challenging anyone to come and take him on. With the Scorponok issue on Earth resolved he'd been hoping there'd be some fresh... Well, victims, but he'd describe them as fights, but so far, nothing... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle may just be the one to give Dogfight that challenge. The Combaticon is making his routine patrols of the area and is not in the best of moods. Well, he rarely is in a good mood, anyway, but lately he's had several run-ins that have left the shuttle wanting to demonstrate just WHY he is CO of Aerospace. Airlift's recent dig at Aerospace's "inability" to ground all the Autobot flyers didn't help, either. And the continuing skirmishes with Dogfight, Wraith and other Autofools hasn't helped. Slag, Blast Off must really have those particular mechs on his mind... for now he picks up a radar blip and could swear that's Dogfight again. Probably just more Rust Seas sandstorms. The shuttle checks again... and wait, no... it IS Dogfight. HA. Blast Off changes course, heading directly to the Autobot. Time to teach him (and Airlift) a lesson about Decepticon air superiority... and get a little payback for that last encounter. Grumman X-29 is paying attention to things, despite his flying being mostly for show. And he does pick up -that- particular signal. The Grumman's blasters burst into life as his course adjuts. <> is all he sends to Blast Off. His wings flip over, and the Triggerbot attempts to strike Blast Off first this time. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his Triggerhappy Triggerbot (Laser) attack! -1 Space Shuttle is ready for him, though, and the agile shuttle banks off to the left and avoids the blast. <'ll be happy with ONE... one of ME and NONE of you....>> He completes a circle, his own side lasers humming to life, then firing at the Grumman X-29. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Aerospace RULES Dogfight DROOLS (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Aggressive. Anyone but Blast Off, and Dogfight would have been able to dodge the shot. As much as the Triggerbot hates to admit it, Blast Off is skilled... So its time for Dogfight to do something crazy. If he can't dodge the shots, then he can at least give as good as he's getting and hope he outlasts the Combaticon. Ignoring his lack of any sort of robot mode flying ability, Dogfight zooms upgrades and transforms in mid-air, using his engine's momentum to get a few extra seconds of air-time. <> Dogfight transmits as he falls, using those crucial seconds to fire both blasters at Blast Off. Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Combat: Dogfight misses Space Shuttle with his Fallings just a matter of perspective! (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle is a bit surprised as Dogfight transforms midair, using a few brief moments to fire his blasters at him. But... it's not quite enough. The shuttle smirks inwardly, banking and rolling around again to line up another shot. "Tsk!" He scoffs, <<..Was that enough, Autofool? Or do you need more demonstration of my skills? You will NEVER even stand a chance at this rate....>> The shuttle points his nosecone down and follows the Autobot as he falls, shooting as he goes. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Dogfight with his Nothing surpasses MY skill! attack! -7 Combat: Dogfight sets his defense level to Fearless. Dogfight is hit by Blast Off's descending assult! Dammit, that was a bad idea. That was a terrible idea. Time to make it worse. A unique little feature of Dogfight's transformation is that his head is actually where his alt-mode's rear is, and his feet fold away for his nosecone. So what was a Dogfight falling head first towards the Rust Seas transforms, become a Grumman X-29 facing upwards. Towards Blast Off. There's no witty comment this time, the only sharp comments needs are his wings and into Blast Off. Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Space Shuttle with his Serrated Wingtips attack! Space Shuttle is growing smug, and that's usually a bad thing for him. Like now. One moment he's the predator pursuing his prey, who's freefalling to the ground below... and the next that prey has done a complete 180 degree turn... well.. not even turn... just- suddenly there's a plane coming right for him and there's no time to get out of the way! The serrated wingtips slice right along the side of the shuttle, leaving a long, nasty gash that sends sparks flying into the air. "AAAhhhh!!!" He hisses in pain, then slowly banks back up, leveling out and beginning to circle around. <<...Well... so you're getting a *tiny* bit better. Or was that just *luck*? I'm going with... luck. Which doesn't do much in the end when faced with MY skill...>> He fires another volley at the Bot! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his That Hurt! attack! -7 Grumman X-29 rockets past Blast Off, feeling the impact of his wing through the shuttle. This is always good. Dogfight attempts to fly in a more practiced pattern this time, hoping to through the sniper off. <> Dogfight transmits back, before his blasters burst into life, attempting to zoom by the shuttle... Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his Rear Blowtorch Blasters attack! Space Shuttle sees the incoming attack and rockets off in time, retorting, <<*LucK*...like I said.>> The shuttle circles again, but takes his time as he does so. Like... this opponent is hardly worth the *bother* of engaging fully. <> He charges up his weapons, but doesn't bother firing yet. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Fearless. Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Dogfight vents angrilly. The Combaticon is too busy charging his weapon and ignoring him? Oh, he'll give him something to charge for.... Going for the same transformation in mid-air tactic, Dogfight points both blasters at Blast Off <>. With that, both blasters burst into life, attempting another assult on the Combaticon. Combat: Dogfight misses Space Shuttle with his Blowtorch Blasters attack! Space Shuttle smirks inwardly again. Oh, this is just too easy. Dogfight is actually usually a bit more of a threat, but everyone has their off days.... and at this rate it's going to cost Dogfight... dearly. The shuttle huffs and circles up above the Autobot, then transforms so he's in root mode, too. That way he can cross his arms and look even MORE haughtily down at the 'Bot. He shakes his head contemptuously. "Clearly outclassed. Tsk. Almost a shame, I had hoped for a *real* fight. This is more like... target practice." He brings out his ionic blaster and shoots a short burst at Dogfight. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his And you're the target attack! -3 Dogfight keeps falling, and that attack hits home. Another groaning vent comes from the Triggerbot. He's far from thinking straight at this point, and if he knew what Blast Off was thinking, would agree that it just isn't his day. Unfortunately though, Dogfight remembers something, a little someone called Wraith and the ease at which he tore apart this enemy. Well, time to hopefully take things to where Blast Off doesn't want them. Dogfight blasts one of his blasters not at the Combaticon, but instead at the ground, hoping to get just enough height to grab Blast Off and drag the Combaticon down with him! Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Taking you down with me! (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Blast Off looks down smugly at the Autobot and prepares to fire again. But indeed, this has turned out to be rather disappointing. Blast Off's not the most "itching for a fight" mech, but he IS a Combaticon, and he has a certain reputation to keep. So he certainly does LIKE proving his superior fighting skills... over and over, and takes a professional pride as a sniper and sharpshooter. But that is the extent of what his idea of fighting is... certainly not anything "up close and personal"... mainly because he doesn't have the strength to really engage in fist fighting. Yep, much better to be up here and lording it up over the skies and...wait, what the slag is that Autobot doi-Oh slag. Blast Off blinks as Dogfight suddenly comes launching right at him- and grabs hold of him! He finds himself tumbling down from the sky with the Autobot. No, no, no, this is not good at all. The now alarmed shuttleformer grabs at Dogfight as they tumble to the ground with a /thud/, trying to punch, kick... anything to gain freedom. "Unhand me!!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his NOT a fan of up close (Punch) attack! Dogfight tries his hardest to hold on to Blast Off and keep that Combaticon from getting away. But, well, there's only so much you can do after receiving a punch to your already injured face. As they thud to the ground, Dogfight is immediately back up. "Not so slagging confident now, are ya?" he asks, attempting to return the punch. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Punch like a real plane! (Punch) attack! Blast Off ..is /not/ as confident now, no.... though he does his best to hide the fact. As Dogfight gets back up, so does he... but before he can get all the way up and fly away Dogfight's landed a punch, sending him back down to the ground again. But... unlike many Autobots, Dogfight's actually a bit smaller than he is... and that punch didn't hurt as much as he'd expect it to. And given all that he's been through lately, the beat-downs he's received from Wraith and nearly being stepped on by Silas/Trypticon... for once taking a swing doesn't seem all that bad. Especially if it clears the way for him to fly again. He doesn't say anything, just glares at the Autobot- as he lunges up and takes a swing at him. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Well...maybe this once then.... (Punch) attack! Dogfight is surprisingly knocked a bit back from Blast Off's hit. Maybe surprising to the Combaticon, but not to the Autobot who's... Well, looking worse for wear. He vents once more, trying to clear his head after that blow. "All business now, huh? Yeah, that's how I like it!" Dogfight says, wiping some leaking energon from his mouth. The smaller Triggerbot attempts to grab the larger Blast Off and just suplex him backwards, over himself. Maybe this'll leave a bigger impact... Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Suplex! (Smash) attack! Blast Off is sort of surprised that actually DID something... he's not exactly a strong individual (understatement there)... but yes, the Autobot is already a bit..."softened up", as it were. It's also almost... suprisingly satisfying. Especially after all the recent events, it's... sort of nice to see- FEEL- an impact like that. So... maybe this is what Brawl sees in this sort of... rather uncouth behavior. "Yes... I bet you do..." he grumbles. Still... regardless, close combat is not his strong point, and perhaps he better just fly up and- oops, too late. Dogfight grabs him and flips the shuttleformer over, where he lands on his back with a THUD- Autobot on top of him. Ok, THIS is NOT satisfying. This is bad. Whole lotta NOPE here. "Get OFF of me!" He kicks at Dogfight, trying to shove the Autobot away. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his NOT a street fighter after all (Kick) attack! Dogfight is knocked back again! There's another vent from the Triggerbot as he advances on the Combaticon. "I'm not slaggin' going anywhere!" he yells back, attempting to drag Blast Off back over, or down from the sky if he managed to fly upwards! Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Medical is going to love this one... (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Blast Off manages to kick the Autobot off of him, and has just started to roll up and get back on his feet- when Dogfight lunges at him, knocking him somewhat off his feet again. He struggles to get free, but his enemy keeps getting far too close... and Blast Off is starting to get alarmed about that. And angry. He is NOT used to this at all. "I. Said. Let. Go!" He gets an arm free, and tries to land a punch right in Dogfight's face, his own optics blazing a pale violet as he works to get a footing and perhaps gain distance...if he can. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his NOT a dance partner (Punch) attack! Dogfight is knocked back again from that blow, and the Triggerbot is clearly damage as it takes him longer than usual to get back to his feet. But there's still that rage in his optics, and suddenly there's a nasty snap as the blasters come back out. "Okay, I'll back off!" Dogfight says cheerfully... Almost too cheerfully. Any questions about why would immediately be answered, as the Blowtorch Blasters burst into life, attempting to engulph the Combaticon in his least favourite thing. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Blowtorch Blasters attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Agility! Blast Off is finally able to get some distance... thank Primus. The Combaticon steps back, a bit shaken... and prepares to fly up... when Dogfight brings out those slagging blowtorch blasters. The shuttleformer has just enough time to swing his arms, with their heat shield winglets, up to try and protect his face and attempt to fly up from the ground as the blast hits. It knocks him back onto the ground, though, and Blast Off staggers back as the flames scorch him. "Arrrrgh!..." He can feel servos and springs almost melting, and his joints seem to stiffen up... so he spends a moment just bracing himself... staying on his feet as he just tries to FEEL them again. He doesn't have much to say... it's easy to be smug and snarky while lording it up in the skies... but down on the ground he's too busy trying to stay in one piece. Dogfight vents again, falling to one knee. The Triggerbot is clearly drained, but his optics and stance show no sign of falling back from Blast Off, despite the fact it looks like he really should be... Combat: Dogfight takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off does finally feel his feet again... though they feel kind of...crispy now. He glares at the Autobot, not speaking for awhile... he's still equilabrating too. Finally he speaks, though, "....Still not giving up? There's brave.... and there's foolhardy. This..." He huffs, a bit tired and certainly scorched himself, "....is the latter... Something you seem to excel in." He wipes away an energon trickle coming from his shoulder joint, then takes a step back. "But no matter. I will finish this." He begins flying up into the air again for an attack- from a safer distance. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass There's another venting noise from the Triggerbot as Blast Off speaks. ",,, Yeah, its foolhardy, but I slagging stop another one of you lot... It'll be worth it" Dogfight says, rising back up. The battered Triggerbot transforms and blasts after the Combaticon. We all know what he's trying to do... Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Blast Off with his Putting your whole body into a punch (Ram) attack! Blast Off has had quite enough of the up-close-and-personal tactics today, thank you... the Combaticon sees this attack coming and shifts anti-gravs to hover suddenly to the left as the plane goes zooming by. "Then I am afraid you are going to be disappointed. Will dying for your cause be worth it, I wonder? You're certainly going to be presenting an example to your fellows about what happens when someone is foolish enough to try to take ME on. Well... perhaps you can take comfort in the fact that your death may save a few other Autofool lives... /if/ they are indeed capable of learning from such lessons....." As the plane speeds up into the air, the Combaticon turns and fires his blaster at it. Combat: Blast Off strikes Grumman X-29 with his Lesson Plan attack! -3 Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Dogfight is hit and rocked by that shot, a trail of smoke coming from one of his blasters. The Triggerbot knows his own limits, so he knows he'll need to get out of here, soon... But then again, he's also an incredibly aggressive idiot. Dogfight transforms. "Well, honestly? I was hoping on dragging Rewind out here and putting a recording up. 'How to punch Blast Off in the face'". With that, the Triggerbot draws his one working gun, aiming for one last shot at the Combaticon. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Parting shots! (Laser) attack! Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Velocity! Blast Off watches the smoke start billowing from the Autobot with some sense of satisfaction... especially since he's still smoking a bit himself. But Dogfight's comment gets narrowed optics and a huff. "I think we did that the other way around, did we not?" He asks, remembering punching Dogfight in the face. Might as well find *something* good about that far-too-close encounter he'd otherwise like to forget. ...Mostly. Dogfight then leaves him with something else he'd like to forget... a parting shot that hits the Combaticon in the legs, damaging his wings. He gets knocked back slightly with another grunt of pain as internal warnings start to flash. Swinging his blaster up again, he huffs, "How about we get that annoying fragment of an Autofool to record YOUR glorious crash and burn instead? Here, I shall do MY part..." And he fires at the plane! Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Crash and BURN already!!! attack! -3 Dogfight feels that one and just about falls over. While the Triggerbot could probably stand for one more strike... He doesn't like his chances. Dogfight transforms and blasts off. <<... Not over.>> he transmits back to Blast Off as the Grumman flies off, trailing smoke and fire. Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off huffs in response, <<....Anytime, Autofool.>> He'd try pursuing, but he's not on the greatest shape anyway now. He's scorched and energon is leaking from several places.... but he is victorious, and he can now go tell Airlift all about how he kept the Autofools out of Decepticon airspace. The CO of Aerospace triumphs- and he'll be sure others know, naturally! One last glare in the Grumman's direction, then the Combaticon sniffs with a disdainful air, transforms, and flies back to base for repairs.